Christmas Cheer
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: Due to extreme snow neither Robbie or Laura are able to be with their families and so spend Christmas together. Extended fluff for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Merry Christmas to CrazyMaryT - my favourite fangirl :)

Handbags. Women liked handbags, didn't they?

Lyn had certainly approved of the picture he had sent her, telling him to go ahead and buy it with language that was quite clearly meant to be encouraging. But really...had he ever seen her carrying a handbag? On their many walks he didn't remember her carrying anything more than a tenner and even then she rarely parted with it.

So a scarf. But that was easy. So easy in fact that Hathaway had done it last year – not that his Sergeant hadn't managed to find a nice scarf, quite clearly putting some effort into it – but still, a scarf was a scarf. He debated briefly whether gloves might be nice, but when he thought of her hand in his pocket alongside his he vetoed the idea swiftly.

Socks? Too thoughtless. Bath...stuff? Maybe, but only as an extra (alongside a cryptic note that asked her to have a bath with him, but with more words? Perhaps not). Books, CDs, DVDs? No, she'd only laugh at his taste whilst pretending it wasn't her own too.

"Lewis!"

His head snapped up. Chief Superintendent Innocent was looking down at him with her customary mix of bemusement and irritation.

"Sorry, Ma'am, miles away. What can I do for you?"

"Any news back on the Chase body?"

"Not yet, I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything from forensics."

She nodded vaguely and turned to leave.

"Ma'am, actually I wondered if I could ask you a favour?"

Cautiously and with raised eyebrows Innocent entered the office fully, closing the door behind her.

"Dare I ask?"

"Christmas presents. What do women like?"

"Oh Lewis, if you don't know that by now..."

He glared at her vaguely but it did not quell the playful smirk that appeared on her face.

"Is this for Lyn?"

"Erm...not really, I've got her a bracelet. Well, it's not new or anything. It was Val's, she used to wear it when she was pregnant, but the chain broke and we forgot about it. I found it a month or so ago and had it fixed for Lyn."

"Oh Robbie..."

For a minute he thought she was going to either cry or kiss him. Thankfully she did neither, but he could have sworn he heard an 'awww' under her breath.

"Anyway, it's for somebody else and I'm at a complete loss."

"Anyone I know?"

"No. Old, old friend. From Tyneside."

It was said a little bit too quickly, but Innocent let it pass.

"What does she like?"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, if I knew that I wouldn't be asking you, would I?"

"And I thought you were supposed to be a detective!"

He let his head fall with frustration onto his arms whilst mumbling the only thought he had.

"What was that?"

"She likes gardening..."

"Not much use this time of the year. Anything else?"

Sitting back up and ruffling his hair he took a deep breath.

"Wine."

"Get her a tasting course or something then."

"But I can't just send her off on her own!"

"Get two then. Does she have a husband to take? Boyfriend? Lesbian life partner?"

She couldn't help but notice the slightly glassy-eyed look that overcame him at her last suggestion; it was particularly notable in contrast to the looks of irritation he had displayed at the possibility of the first two.

"Alright maybe not. How about chocolate? Women love chocolate. Actually scratch that, everyone loves chocolate."

"She doesn't."

"What?"

"She doesn't like it."

"Seriously? Lewis, what kind of woman is this?"

"It doesn't matter, forget it."

"I can't believe your girlfriend doesn't like cho-?"

"It's not like she's a serial killer! And she's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh for god sake, Lewis," she rolled her eyes and took hold of the door handle, tired of her Inspector's continuing and increasingly more obvious denial. "Have her round on Christmas Eve and cook her a meal, even if she does have to come from _Tyneside_," she was amused when he blushed a little at this. "Get a nice bottle of wine, or two depending on where you want the night to go." More blushing. 'Excellent,' she thought. "And get the shiniest piece of jewellery you can find, and in the name of all that's holy if Laura Hobson still isn't you girlfriend by New Year then there is something seriously wrong with the pair of you."

And with that she swooped out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Lewis took stock of the conversation as calmly as he could.

Right then, he thought, jewellery.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura Hobson threw her travelling bag onto the floor with enough force that she was fairly certain she'd just smashed her sister's present.

"Bugger it," she muttered. It wasn't like she was actually going to see her sister this side of New Year anyway. Stupid bloody snow!

Tossing her coat onto the back of the first chair she saw she sunk to the floor by the fire, trying to get it lit and considered her limited options.

There was no way the trains would be working and the engine on her car had frozen so much that it wasn't even fit for scrap anymore. Nobody of her acquaintance would be willing to give her a lift, especially when there was the quite real chance that they would be stranded in Surrey for the Christmas period. She closed her eyes as she contemplated Christmas spent alone and idly considered whether she could be bothered to go out and purchase a turkey...or anything remotely relating to Christmas dinner – she'd been relying on her sister for sustenance this holiday.

With a sigh of desperation Laura wondered whether it was too late to swap shifts with someone and at least allow somebody somewhere to have a decent Christmas but she reasoned that her goodwill was not that vast and actually volunteering to work over Christmas was a thought too depressing to contemplate.

She crawled onto the sofa, willing the fire to warm the room as quickly as possible and, pulling a nearby blanket on top of herself curled up, watched the snow falling outside.


	3. Chapter 3

"No Lyn its fine. Don't worry about me...Yes, I'm sure...No, there's no need for you to trek through the snow, I'll be fine...I'm sure I'lll find someone to raise a glass with pet, stop worrying..."

He rubbed his forehead and resisted the childish urge to cross his fingers through the last lie.

"I know...I know. Look I'll ring you tomorrow and we'll see if there's any change but I think we'll just have to grin and bear it this year love. You can visit me in the New Year though...Alright...I will do...Bye love."

He switched off the phone and slumped into the sofa, reaching for the remote and considering that even if he was alone he wasn't exactly desperate. He had been expecting guests so the place was clean and tidy and nicely decorated, he had enough food to see him through till April and there would be plenty on the TV. Really, he thought, he was much better off than a lot of people so he shouldn't grumble.

He stretched out his legs, sipped at his beer and flicked through the channels till he found what he was after. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the pile of presents that he wouldn't give this year, each wrapped to perfection by the nice lass in the shop and each of them lowering his spirits considerably. He thought of the bracelet that Lyn wouldn't get for another month now and wondered whether it would be a bit pathetic to get it out of the wrapping – he knew there was no need really, he had seen that bracelet so many times that it was engrained on his mind.

Next to Lyn's gift was the bottle of Scotch he had purchased her boyfriend and he left his seat on the sofa to pull it out of the shiny bag he had been told was appropriate. For the briefest of seconds he contemplated whether he should just leave it but instead he placed it aside grinning, planning to have a few night caps over the next few nights.

Finally he picked up Laura's and cursed himself for not having been in the office when she came by the drop off presents for him, Jim and bizarrely Jean (secretly Robbie thought there was bound to be some joke here that she just hadn't got around to telling him yet.) He'd missed his opportunity to hand over the jewellery he had slaved over finding, even going so far as to consult Innocent, because he'd been sent out to a press conference.

Tentatively he picked up his phone. It was Christmas Eve after all, it was only natural that he'd ring up one of his best friends to wish her a good one surely? Telling himself that he'd obviously be ringing Hathaway too afterwards he found her number and pressed call.

"Hello Robbie."

"Alright pet? Just rang to say Merry Christmas an' all. Everything alright your end?"

"Bloody awful actually."

"Ah...your yearly 'Bah Humbug' stage coming on then?"

"I think the likelihood of my receiving any visitations tonight is quite low. I'm sorry. Merry Christmas. There I said it."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm starving and bored."

"Your sister got you on short rations?"

"No...but I bet she's feeding my share to the bloody dog..."

"What?"

"I'm still in Oxford. I left travelling too late and the snow got in the way. Did Lynn manage to battle through it?"

"No, they're stuck in Manchester. Listen...you're more than welcome to come here. I've got too much food and far too much drink for just me and the spare room's already set up – seems a bit daft for both of us to be alone. What'd'ya recon?"

"Robbie, that would be lovely, thank you."

"You don't have to...s'only if you want to."

"Hmmm, do I want to spend Christmas in my lonely house, surviving on ready meals and some cooking sherry of dubious origin I found at the back of the cupboard, or do I want to come somewhere warm and fully stocked and get pissed with one of my oldest friends? The agony of choice..."

He smiled.

"Alright smart arse, do you want me to come and fetch you?"

"I'll get a taxi."

"On Christmas Eve?"

"I've taken the money back out my nieces' cards. It's on them. They think I'm an evil Auntie anyway. See you soon."

"Bye Laura."

He hung up the phone and immediately sprung to life, bustling around the flat to re-organise things before trying to make himself look presentable in the mirror. After a moment he furrowed his brow.

"What are you doing you daft old sod?"

He returned to the sofa and his beer, waiting for Laura to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

The buzzing of his front door caught him off-guard and he nearly tripped over his feet reaching it. He steadied himself and opened the door to be met with an irate and slightly wet Laura.

"Hello Robbie, don't suppose I can borrow two pounds fifty? The taxi driver is holding my hangbag hostage until he gets his full fare."

He dug into his pocket and handed over the cash with a smile she returned briefly before running back down the nearby staircase. He heard her exit the main door and there was silence until the door opened again allowing him to hear Laura stamping up the stairs and the taxi screeching away.

When she returned to his door he couldn't help but smile. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from a combination of sudden exercise and the outside cold and half of her was covered with little snowflakes.

"What?"

"You look very festive pet."

"Shut up," she shoved her hangbag into her arms. "And pour me a drink."

Laura sat on the floor by the fire, stretching out her legs in front of her as she reached to unlace her shoes. Briefly he entertained a few ungentlemanly thoughts about her flexibility but he distracted himself with pouring wine.

"Cold out?"

"Freezing. Very Christmassy though I suppose. I can't believe we're going to have a white christmas again. We used to get them all the time when I was a girl."

"Oh I know," he passed her a full glass of wine. "I remember playing in the snow with me brothers on Christmas morning...well, I say playing, it was most me and our Andy torturing the young'un."

She laughed and got to her feet.

"Well," smiling Laura clinked their glasses together gently. "Merry Christmas and thank you for having me."

He blushed slightly at her choice of words but hoped she'd put it down to the vicinity of the fire.

"It's fine. I'm glad you're here actually, I can give you your present now."

Her eyes lit up and for a moment Robbie froze. In the firelight, still with slightly pink cheeks and glowing eyes he nearly lost himself just staring at her. He pulled himself away with a Herculean effort and passed her the package.

"Ooh, Robbie you shouldn't have."

She sat on the sofa and gestured for him to do the same. Tentatively he slid next to her, unsure what her response to his much laboured over gift would be.

"Stop looking so worried Robbie, I'm sure I'll-"

She had ripped open the paper and opened the box much more swiftly than he had anticipated and her eyes were fixed upon the silver bracelet, eight charms falling from it, all of them containing diamonds. She reached her free hand into the box to remove it and Robbie's heart sank. She was yet to speak and rather than putting it on she was slowly stroking the thing - clearly he had made an error of judgement.

"Oh Robbie..."

"I'm sorry, I should have put more thought into it, I thought you'd like it."

"I love it."

"What?"

She laughed and tried to surreptisciously brush away a stray tear.

"Help me put it on, I'm a bit rubbish with clasps."

He did as he was told, hardly beleiving him luck.

"You really like it?"

"Robbie its..." she gazed down at her wrist, fiddling with one charm and then the next. "It's beautiful. I adore it, thank you so much."

Smiling she drew her eyes away the jewellery and leaned towards him to peck his cheek. He smiled back at her until they both turned away and reached for their drinks.

Robbie took a breath and leaned back into the sofa.

"Fancy seeing what's on the tele?"

Laura settled herself next to him, wrestling the remote from his grasp at the last moment with a smirk.

"Why not?"


	5. Chapter 5

They slept soundly that night.

With a combination of wine, a few nightcaps and a late night supper both Robbie and Laura were nodding off in their seats by midnight and after a hug goodnight that Robbie felt himself melting into and a perfunctory kiss on the cheek, they both retired to their rooms. Robbie smiled as he undressed and fell into bed, with the scent of her hair still all around him. Laura slipped into her pajamas and tried to decide whether she was feeling tingly from the wine or from the hug.

The following morning Laura awoke first and, not bothering to dress beyond her nightware and the old dressing gown Robbie had left in the room, she slid into the living room quietly. Rubbing her eyes blearily but smiling at the prospect of the day ahead and how her new bracelet caught the early morning sunlight, she lit the fire and switched the kettle on.

Once the tea was made she gently rapped on Robbie's bedroom door. When there was no answer she opened the door slowly, preparing to withdraw hastily if she saw something she shouldn't. However all she could make out in the early morning dimness was the figure beneath the covers. She crept along the carpet, carrying a mug carefully in the darkness.

"Robbie...Robbie...are you awake?"

There was a brief bit of movement underneath the covers as she got closer.

"Robbie?"

She placed the mug on his bedside table and shook his shoulder gently.

He roused slightly. She remembered Val once telling her that he never had much of head for wine come the following morning so she was unsurprised at his slow response. One eye opened and he scrunched up his forehead.

"Laura...?"

"Yep, I've brought you some tea."

"What time is it?"

"Half seven."

"Bloody hell Laura. Neither of us are six and we don't have any kids here at the moment. Mind if I go back to sleep?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled, considering that she probably had been a tad over-eager in her hour of rising. She was still tired herself from a long week of work and could imagine how warm the covers were.

"Robbie would you mind if I got in with you? My bed's probably cold by now."

"Course you can."

Still with his eyes shut against the day he pulled aside the covers and she quickly slid in, tossing the dressing gown onto a nearby chair. The bed was as warm as she had thought and the proximity of another body made her feel calmer than she had in years.

"Robbie..."

When she glanced over at him he was already back asleep. She smiled at him and joined him in the lie-in.

He awoke with a warm figure next to him and for a brief moment entertained the impossible. But he soon opened his eyes and found he couldn't force himself to be disappointed with the image that greeted him.

He considered leaving her to sleep, he certainly felt like he could watch her for quite a bit longer but his mobile phone ruined his silent appreciation when Laura stirred and yawned.

He picked up his phone.

"Hiya Lyn. Merry Christmas, I'm surprised you didn't ring earlier." He glanced at his clock – 10:45.

"I was a bit sick this morning. Nothing to worry about though Dad. Merry Christmas to you too...what? Oh, Pete says Merry Christmas too."

"Thanks. Hope you feel better."

"Are you ok on your own Dad? I feel terrible about not being there."

"It's fine pet. And if you're as ill as you say then I'd rather not thinkg of you in the cold."

"Well, about that-"

"Robbie?"

Lyn changed her tone.

"Who was that?"

Robbie screwed up his face in frustration.

"It's Laura. Hobson. You remember her? Well she got stuck here too and so we thought we might as well get together for thr day."

"Ooooh, get you Dad, having your girlfriend round for the day and not telling me. If you'd wanted her to come along anyway you could hav just said."

"She's not-"

He glanced down at Laura's confused face. As she rubbed her eyes and tried to make her hair flatten he lost hs train of thought.

"Dad?"

"What? Oh yeah. No, she's not. We're just keeping each other company."

Laura reached for the tea on the table and took a quick sip before grimacing and whispering to him.

"God that's revolting cold. I'll make some fresh, do you want some breakfast too?"

"Nah, just the tea, we'll eat more than enough later. Sorry Lyn, what were we saying?"

Laura slipped out of the bed and tossed over her shoulder 'Oh tell Lyn Merry Christmas form me' before leaving the room.

"Dad, I'm not being funny but she bloody sounds like your girlfriend."

"Leave off, she's just a friend."

"Who's there with you on Christmas day?"

"We were both stranded."

"But still, you're all domestic and stuff, it's nice. I want you to have someone Dad and I remember her being really nice to me and Mark when we were kids."

He smiled to himself remembering Mark's long-held crush on the Doctor. She only had herself to blame though, through the 90s she had worn a lot of skirts and tight jeans.

"I'll ring you later love. You have a cracking day and think of me. I've got to get the turkey on afterall."

"Dad, if I were you I'd let Laura do it. I remember your cooking all too well."

"Cheeky sod. Get on with ya."

"Bye Dad. Say Merry Christmas to Laura for me. Hopefully we'll all be together next Christmas."

"Very funny."

He hung up, but not without considering how natural it had felt to wake up next to Laura, or indeed how wonderful the idea of their being a 'next' Christmas for them truly was.


End file.
